You didn't resist
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: Naruto hits a depressing day and Gaara take advantage of the blondes request. WARNING: yaoi and lemon. Gay/boyxboy love. Descriptive lemon. Foul language used. Please read and review! Gaanaru gaaraxnaruto


Naruto sat at the bar in his kitchen, sipping his soda and listening to his latest playlist. A particular song came on and he felt tears prick his eyes as memories flooded him before he could change songs. He sighed and pulled out his earbuds, turning off his music and texting Gaara.

"Wanna hang out? I could use some distracting"

63 Suna St.

Gaara's phone buzzed and his face lit up, hoping it was from his favorite blonde.

He read it and grinned, scaring the maid, who never saw him smile.

"Sure. I'll be a good distraction. Mall in 10?"

His phone buzzed almost immediately after he sent the text.

"K"

"Maria, I'm going out." He called out as he ran upstairs to get ready.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gaara. 'Now I won't have to be alone...' He thought to himself.

He flashed his trademark smile at Gaara. "Hey! Where do you wanna go first?"

Gaara frowned. "Let's get a shake." He suggested quietly adding, "my treat."

Naruto nodded and they made their way to the food court.

After they'd gotten their drinks, Gaara lead the blonde bombshell to a table. "Naruto."

The kitsune looked up. "Hai?"

"What's wrong?" He asked softly but firmly.

Naruto shook his head, shaking his hair oh so nicely and killing Gaara inside. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong." He lied, his voice cracking on the last statement giving him away.

Gaara sighed. "We've been friends for 4 years now. I can read you."

Naruto sighed. "Hinata dumped me..."

Gaara groaned. "Again?"

Naruto nodded. "For real this time. She cheated with Kabuto and dumped me after telling me." He started crying.

Gaara froze. He didn't know what to do, being unused to such acts of emotion. He awkwardly patted the boy's hair. "She didn't deserve you." He tried.

Naruto just cried harder.

Gaara sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Come on, Naru, we're leaving. NoDanna, please pick us up at the south entrance to the mall." He slipped his phone into his back pocket and half lead half pulled his near hysterical friend out the doors.

They waited outside for the car for a few minutes then were quickly driven to Gaara's house where the red head pulled his kitsune inside and upstairs to his room. "Please don't disturb us, Maria." He hollered to the maid.

He shut and locked his door and pushed Naruto onto his bed.

By this time the blonde had stopped crying and was a bit afraid of Gaara at the moment. "Uhm...Gaara...?"

Jade eyes met his cerulean in question.

"Did you just kidnap me?" He asked.

Gaara was silent for a moment. He thought over all he'd done and came to a conclusion. "You didn't resist." He said simply.

Naruto thought about this and shrugged, unaware of the Emo teen joining him on the bed until he felt something wet on his neck.

"Wha.?" He jumped and backed away from Gaara, crawling farther onto the bed. "Gaara! What the hell?!"

"You said you needed distracting." The ginger said, crawling after Naruto onto the bed. "I'm distracting you. Unless you don't want it." He stopped just in front of Naruto, close enough to touch but far enough that he was still respecting Naruto's space.

"I...I don't know what I want." Naru whispered looking down. It wasn't like he didn't like Gaara, he just wasn't sure he wanted to take this step so soon after 'her'.

Gaara, seemingly reading Naruto's mind. "I just want to kiss you." He said, leaning closer to Naruto.

The blonde looked up into familiar sea foam eyes and on a whim closed the last few inches of distance between them, pressing his lips to the others.

Gaara happily responded, reaching up and placing both hands on Naruto's shoulders, gently pushing him back onto the bed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, hesitantly, and began to kiss with more passion and hunger.

(Please be aware that they are still horny teenage boys)

They made out for 45 more minutes before Gaara decided to test the limits and slid his hand under Naruto's shirt.

The hyper blonde immediately pulled away from the kiss. "Wha- Gaara?"

Gaara smiled at him and lightly scratched at Naruto's stomach, making the boy moan softly and distracting him from his other hand undoing Naruto's pants and slipping inside...

"Ah!" Naruto sat up abruptly. "Ngh- ah! Gaara! Stop!" Naruto yelled as the jinchuriki grabbed and stroked his penis.

Gaara smirked slightly. "And if I don't?" He didn't cease his actions, rather he increased his speed and watched with glee as the teen before him moaned and groaned with pleasure whilst still trying to dissuade him from continuing.

"Gaara. Please stop." He looked up at the elder and pouted, effectively winning. The tortuous hand stopped and was withdrawn from his pants.

And then the tables turned.

Naruto roughly pushed Gaara into his back and straddled him. "You said you only wanted to kiss." He whispered sensually into Gaara's ear. He felt him shudder and kissed the redheads neck once before sucking on a particularly visible spot. "You lied..." He bit down on the freshly made purple mark. "Oh well."

Gaara growled. "Naruto!"

"Hm?" The blonde looked at the boy below him in such a way that it turned Gaara on so much it hurt.

"Do you want this? Last chance."

Of course both boys were past the point of no return so Naruto simply leaned down and caught his new boyfriends lips in a searing kiss.

(I'm really tired and bored of this story now)

Slowly, they stripped each other of clothing and each left marks on the other in various forms, bite marks, scratches, and hickeys.

In one smooth move, Gaara flipped them and once again Naruto was below him.

He smirked in such a terrifying way that it gave Naruto goosebumps.

"May I fuck you senseless?" Gaara asked, mostly to be polite, intending to do it regardless of the answer.

Naruto figured as much and nodded, spreading his legs.

Gaara stared at the sexy picture before him for a moment before grabbing the lube and coating his fingers.

"Relax." He commanded as his inserted one finger fully.

Naruto frowned. That didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He waited patiently...until Gaara added two more fingers at once.

"Bloody hell!" Naruto screamed. "Shit!"

Gaara kissed his inner thigh in apology. "Sorry."

The kitsune glared at him. "That fucking hurt."

"You heal quickly, you'll be fine in a moment." The boy said, attempting comfort.

"Teme! That doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell!" He pouted, earning a passionate kiss from Gaara.

While he kissed his fox, he moved his fingers carefully and stretched him, while also searching for that spot.

Unfortunately, he became impatient and withdrew his fingers without finding it. He lubed his cock and slowly shoved into Naruto, all without breaking the kiss. (Ninja are good at holding their breath)

Once he was completely inside his love, he broke the kiss. He grabbed Naruto's hand and interlaced their fingers before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in.

"Ooh Gaara" Naruto moaned loudly.

'Woohoo first try' Gaara thought before repeating his actions, earning a louder moan.

"Faster!" Naruto begged.

Gaara obliged and picked up his pace, letting go of Naruto's hand and grabbing his hips instead. He slammed into his boyfriend repeatedly, going harder and as deep as he could.

Moans poured out of Naruto's mouth and he grabbed Gaara's shoulders tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Oh Gaara! Ngh I'm close"

"Yeah. Ohh you're still so tight."

Gaara fell back onto the bed and made Naruto ride him, giving them both more access and pleasure.

Not too long after Naruto screamed loudly as he came all over Gaara's chest.

His ass became unbearably tight to Gaara, who was quite large, and that sent him over the edge, cumming inside Naruto.

They both lay there for a while before Naruto spoke, "She was never this good."

Gaara laughed and kissed his blonde on the forehead. "Good. Uhm...I love you Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend happily. "I love you too."

Fin.


End file.
